


Surrender

by Kylie



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Lasso of Truth, Light Bondage, Romance, Very Much In Love, sub!Steve Trevor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylie/pseuds/Kylie
Summary: “You won’t be able to lie to me,” she says seriously, “I’ll know all that you want,” she pauses, “and I’ll grant it.”“I won’t try to hold back,” he promises, his heart hammering so loud in his chest he can barely hear himself.“Then it won’t hurt,” Diana says, looking straight into his eyes, and warm silk coils around his wrists.(Because I needed some Lasso of Truth bondage...)





	Surrender

“It hurt the last time.”

“The last time you resisted,” Diana says. Her dark intense eyes are like smoldering coals and Steve shudders. He doesn’t want to resist her.

Slowly he lifts his arms, his shirt sleeves rolled up, his wrists exposed. He knows he’s frowning, biting his lip, he wants it, but it’s damn hard. He shuts his eyes, waits. Nothing happens. Until a featherlike touch brushes against his cheek. 

His eyes flutter open and she’s right there, her knuckles caress his cheek, and she’s so beautiful he can hardly breathe.

“I want to,” he whispers. But her other hand has already lowered his arms, it’s stroking his shoulder soothingly, like he’s a spooked horse. 

“I know,” Diana smiles, a small tender sort of smile, she is not teasing, not laughing, she’s just kind. And Steve lets out a shaky exhale, he can trust her, he wants to so much. “But there’s no need to rush it,” she adds and the hand on his face strokes down, thumb rubbing his chin, slowly she lifts it up. Her lips are soft when they meet his and he loses himself in her kiss.

Steve’s head is spinning a little when she pulls away, and he realizes she’s undone the buttons of his shirt when her hands push it off his shoulders. He wants to kiss the small line that forms between her eyebrows when she wears this determined look. And when she puts her lasso on him, he’ll be able to tell her. Tell her everything.

Tentatively he touches her hair, brushes back a thick dark lock. She leans into his touch and he strokes her neck, bolder. They’ve been together before, but every time he touches her, it’s like somewhere deep down he expects to be struck for his insolence. And every time he’s in awe that his goddess allows him this.

Diana kisses him again, deeper but no less slow. And when she finally ends it, he stumbles against her and only her strength holds him up.

“Diana,” it’s all he says, but she knows. She lifts up his wrists herself, encircles them with her fingers. Steve trembles. It’s already too much, but what he needs is a surrender more complete than he’s ever experienced. It takes his breath away just to imagine it.

“You won’t be able to lie to me,” she says seriously, “I’ll know all that you want,” she pauses, “and I’ll grant it.”

“I won’t try to hold back,” he promises, his heart hammering so loud in his chest he can barely hear himself. 

“Then it won’t hurt,” Diana says, looking straight into his eyes, and warm silk coils around his wrists.

It tightens and he groans, it’s getting hotter, but then Diana’s voice orders as if from somewhere very far away, “Tell me what you want.”

And the fog clears. “I want you to make me yours,” he says and the rope cools, its soft coils shift, caressing his wrists, accepting his confession.

He takes a step forward as Diana pulls at her lasso, it glitters gold and her eyes reflect it. She sits down on the bed and tugs, and finally Steve falls on his knees before her. The knot that keeps him bound is reassuringly tight, he knows he cannot break it.

“What do you want?” It’s a question this time, and he knows what it is that he wants, has always known. But Diana is the only one to whom he could ever give it.

His golden bonds start to heat again before he can make his reply. He looks up at Diana, her face is sober, but not stern, he can trust her completely, can submit to her completely.

“To be in your power,” he says, and the burn recedes, she tugs at the rope again. He follows obediently.

When he’s laid out on his back on the sheets, she coils the lasso around the headboard, pulling his wrists up, but the other end is looped around her hand. It’s still her who owns all of his truths.

He lets out a shuddering breath and looks up at the woman above him. “Don’t let go,” he begs.

She leans over, her free hand brushes down his stretched up arm, their eyes meet and he relaxes, melts into the sheets.

“I never will,” she swears.

**Author's Note:**

> Wonder Woman spoiler ahead.
> 
> I don't know where this scene could take place during the movie, because they had so little time together... So I guess in my head, it's an AU where Steve lives and they're together after the war.


End file.
